onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Emperor Jarjarkine/Archive1
Bienvenue sur ma page de discussion, ! Voici quelques conseils pour pouvoir communiquer avec moi:right|160px :*Continuez les discussions sur la page là où vous l'avez terminé :*Ajoute ou répond à une discussion toujours en utilisant un astérix. :Pour une nouvelle discussion, créer un sous titre. :Pour commencer une nouvelle discussion ici, ./}}}| }}}|action=edit&section=new}} clique ici. :*Signe toujours avec (~~~~). Archives: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7|8|9|10|11|12 ---- Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Les plus fort des muguiwara (classemnt svp) et non la force en global puissance agilité ..... N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) août 30, 2013 à 02:44 (UTC) Je n'ai pas compris soi plus claire est n'oublie pas de signé en haut ya une case avec marqué signature Dylaad (discussion) septembre 12, 2013 à 01:41 (UTC) slt :) ct juste pour te dire que pour un vote créer un fil de forum plutot car cela n'a rien a voir avec une page op je supprimerais donc la page bonne soirée septembre 20, 2013 à 16:30 (UTC) Bjour j'ai supprimé ta page car en la renommant je me suis rendu compte que le vote avait été effacé.(désolé..) Puis Gold a apparament supprimé l'autre donc si tu veux faire des sondages mets-les sur le forum comme il l'a dit.Sur ce,je te souhaite une bonne soirée.Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !'' septembre 20, 2013 à 16:33 (UTC) j'ai pas encore debuté l'anime ^^ je regarde que les chapitres octobre 7, 2013 à 11:30 (UTC) au dernier scan sortis :) le 50 enfin si c bien le dernier... ^^ octobre 7, 2013 à 14:59 (UTC) pouvoir très... cheaté je trouve ^^ en gros si j'ai bien pigé il peut controler les titans et les faire attaquer qui il veut ? octobre 7, 2013 à 15:05 (UTC) très bonne question... ca a peut etre un lien avec le titan geant (celui qui ressemble a un singe) etant plus evoluer que ces congenere il a très bien pu les amadouer ou autre chose octobre 7, 2013 à 15:20 (UTC) trop de questions sans reponses x) octobre 7, 2013 à 15:36 (UTC) slt :) bon... comment dire... ta photo de profil fait... très moyen ^^ si tu pouvais la changer sa m'arrangerais merci ^^ décembre 4, 2013 à 17:58 (UTC) Salut à toi, Donc tu as été hacké, j'imagine que c'est réglé, maintenant ? Si tu dis ça par rapport à ton ancienne image, ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu l'as changé tout va bien ! On oublie ça et puis voilà :-). Maintenant, si la personne a toujours ton ancien mot de passe, bah je te conseille juste de le changer x). Merci à toi, décembre 5, 2013 à 15:55 (UTC) If he try to bother you again, I advise you to complain to the Community Central (FR ou EN ?) because he violated the rules of Wikia. Normally, they should react. décembre 5, 2013 à 16:09 (UTC) ok ^^ comme quoi evite de passer ton mdp de ton compte ^^ décembre 5, 2013 à 19:04 (UTC) un wiki francophone existe deja :) http://fr.shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/Mur:John_Trololo décembre 5, 2013 à 21:26 (UTC) ok ^^ PS : signe ! ^^ décembre 5, 2013 à 21:32 (UTC) Haha tu as bien fait, il est vraiment bien ! décembre 5, 2013 à 23:04 (UTC) et bien c pas plus sanguinolant que ca ^^ perso j'aime bien ce manga il est court et attractif enfin ca reste un avis perso ^^ libre a chacun de se former un opinion dessus décembre 15, 2013 à 15:37 (UTC) Non, je ne connais pas. De quoi ça parle ? P.S. : pense à signer la prochaine fois ! :-P Méli-sama (discussion) décembre 15, 2013 à 19:33 (UTC) Salut tu a l'air d'être un bon fan de One Piece, je te propose d'aller sur mon wiki, avec mon histoire et mon personnage. Le wiki se nomme Wiki One Piece Fiction, si tu veut faire partit de l'histoire marque le sur le sous-forum Voulez vous être dans l'histoire ? Au plaisir de peut être te voir sur mon wiki PS : Je passe une petit publicité pour mes deux camarade MossLuffy et Franky003, qui font eux aussi un Wiki Fiction, avec l'heure histoire... Il y Wiki Les aventures de Sabo de Franky et Wiki One Piece Fanfic de Moss Luffy KiddScrap décembre 19, 2013 à 18:50 (UTC) Salut, si je peux t'aider sur quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas je serai ravi de t'aider :) joyeux Noël slt, je pense en effet que c possible ^^ décembre 25, 2013 à 15:19 (UTC) ?? Salut, Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, dsl... décembre 27, 2013 à 20:37 (UTC) Ok A ça. C'est un code asser complexe a placer dans MediaWiki:Common.js si tu veux créer un titre. Si tu veux juste changer le nom d'un administrateur, modérateur du Tchat... C'est juste une page a créer ou tu changes le nom. Laquelle des 2 propositions est celle qui t'intéresse? décembre 27, 2013 à 20:45 (UTC) Ah mais c'est normal ^^ Article Complet <<< Article de qualité ^^ T'inquiete pas que j'y ai déjà pensé ^^ Mais nous ne pouvons pas encore pensé aux articles de qualité ^^ Même la page d'Eren n'est pas de qualité ... déjà il faudrait commencer par référencer tous les articles Completes, corriger au mieux les fautes, etc etc ^^ [[User:Think_D._Solucer|'''Think D. Solucer]] [[User talk:Think_D._Solucer|'Discussion']] décembre 28, 2013 à 22:46 (UTC) L'activer pour quoi faire ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait assez de monde pour les sondages... Ici, on devrait atteindre rapidement les 30 votes... Perso, je préfèrerais qu'on fasse ça quand on aura genre 20-30 personnes actives... Faudrait qu'on en discute avec Think :) Ton histoire est bien mais je pourrai pas la suivre désoler. Zoromegui Un code dans Wikia.js. // // Personnalisation d'interface (Test) // // = // Image aléatoire // = /* Affiche une image aléatoire en bas */ /* barre laterale (Oasis) */ /* Liste des images */ var WikiaRailImageArray = new Array(); WikiaRailImageArray0 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray1 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray2 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray3 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray4 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray5 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray6 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray7 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray8 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray9 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray10 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray11 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray12 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray13 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray14 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray15 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray16 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray17 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray18 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray19 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray20 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray21 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray22 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray23 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray24 = ""; WikiaRailImageArray25 = ""; /* Choisir une image */ var chosenWikiaRailImage = Math.round(Math.random() * (WikiaRailImageArray.length - 1)); /* Insérer l'image */ $(window).load(function() { $('#WikiaRail').append(WikiaRailImageArraychosenWikiaRailImage); }); Tu peux mettre plus d'images, tu peux en mettre 1000 si tu veux. :p janvier 3, 2014 à 19:24 (UTC) Je m'éclate haha :D T'y as cru ou pas ? :D janvier 6, 2014 à 15:59 (UTC) J'ai commenté :) C'est du bon boulot ^^ Oui, j'ai Photoshop et je fais pas mal de trucs dessus :) Oui je peux le faire ^^ janvier 11, 2014 à 01:34 (UTC) Re , Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fais pour moi après c'est pas de ta faute mec ;) janvier 12, 2014 à 18:38 (UTC) mdr, dès que j'ai vu que j'avais un message , j'ai vu que c'était toi et en plus je viens juste d'arriver , quelle coincidence !!! Ouais je sais mais j'aime trop celle-là !! Tu connais Fairy Tail ? Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 12, 2014 à 18:50 (UTC) mdr , tant mieux alors !!! :)Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 12, 2014 à 18:57 (UTC) merci toi aussi :) Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 12, 2014 à 19:10 (UTC) Hi! Yo! Si je peux aider, je suis tout oui! DIs moi exactement ce qu'il faut que je fasse! Mister D. One (discussion) janvier 12, 2014 à 20:28 (UTC) Pour les erreurs, pas de souci! Mais j'aurai un peu mal à etre actif car je suis un peu HS dernièrement! Mister D. One (discussion) janvier 13, 2014 à 19:40 (UTC) Oui, j'aime Harry Potter ! ^^' Disc''' Portgas D. Dohv''' janvier 20, 2014 à 21:14 (UTC) J'apprécie beaucoup Harry Potter mais je préfère consacrer mon temps à One Piece. D'ailleurs dans quelques jours (Attention Spoiler) une nouvelle version de Chapitres et Tomes sera présentée de la même manière que le Guide des épisodes. J'ai déjà atteint le Tome 72 et il ne me reste plus qu'à rédiger les résumés des 14 derniers chapitres consacrés à l'Arc Dressrosa. Ce sera un outil tout aussi utile que le Guide des épisodes. Je n'en dis pas plus... --Yaransu (discussion) janvier 26, 2014 à 19:00 (UTC) Oui, j'aime bien Harry Potter, pourquoi cette question ? :) Votre dévoué CraZy-Dipsy (discussion) janvier 26, 2014 à 19:08 (UTC)CraZy-DipsyVotre dévoué CraZy-Dipsy (discussion) janvier 26, 2014 à 19:08 (UTC) en effet Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 26, 2014 à 22:02 (UTC) mdddrrrStern Ritter (discussion) janvier 26, 2014 à 22:28 (UTC) J'y jeterai un coup d'œil, bien sûr))) Je te souhaite une très bonne semaine et bien sûr longue vie à la fois pour One Piece Encyclopédie et pour Harry Potter Wiki))) Yaransu (discussion) janvier 27, 2014 à 08:13 (UTC) yeah (y) si ca peut vous offrir encore plus de visibilité ca ne peut etre que benefique ! février 1, 2014 à 15:49 (UTC)